The Game
by zebzy1
Summary: In a secluded village, was a girl named Sayuri who somehow has a mysterious power to control water. She is also a big fan of One Piece. However, her brother used mind control on her and he made her kill everyone she knew. After, he decided to play a game and he sent Sayuri and himself to the one piece world as enemies. What happens if Sayuri joins the straw hat crew? LuffyxOC


**Hello everyone! **

**So, this is my first ever One Piece Fan fiction so I really hope you like this. Oh, and please review because I really would like to know what you think!**

**I don't think there is any real spoilers in here either. Only a mention of what happened in a recent episode in the 'punk hazard' arc is just about it. You don't even really need to know about it since this is going to be set in just after the Drum Island arc. This is where Chopper joined in the crew.**

**This chapter may be a bit morbid but it gets way more funnier more along the way. I have to do this chapter like this to give it some basis so please don't turn away! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece.**

* * *

She always looked up to her brother. He was her role model. The person she would go to when she used to face a challenge. She always believed he cared for her. Loved her. But... it was all a lie. Every word spoken out of his mouth. Every action he had ever done. Every smile. He lied. He was a liar. He was a monster. This is a story of a girl who suddenly realized her brother's true colors. This is a story about how a brother broke his sister into pieces. This is a story of a deadly game.

* * *

It started out as a normal day. The village of Wajin was a very secluded village in Japan. Not many people knew the place or anything about it. The village was basically a big massive clan living together as one unit. A family. The people from the village were seen to come from old traditional times.

The Wajin Village was located just outside the boundaries of a big city known as Tanima. The city was very prosperous and modernize which contrasted very greatly with the Wajin Village. It was a known fact the elders in the village hated the city. Though, it didn't stop them from sending their children to the 'School of Tanima'. The elders believed in good education. They may not agree with some of the technology that the Tanima city had but they believed that it had very redeeming qualities in knowledge.

The head of the 'clan' in the village was a man called 'Prabbu'. He was an intelligible man but this would ultimately lead to his downfall. With dying white hair and beady black eyes, he was a very strict man. His intelligence made him stubborn with his beliefs. Yet, at times he was calm and understanding which made him fit to lead such a village.

On the other hand his wife Paige was a quiet, shy women. Her hair was still a fresh golden color and her eyes the brightest of blue. Her smiles could always light up any dim-lit room. Even though they were deemed as opposites they still truly loved one another.

Together they had two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was born first taking off after his fathers facial features. His eyes were a darker black then his fathers although his features were much softer. His hair was a dark brown color like a chestnut. His cheekbones were much higher. He was serious at times like his father but he was much more secretive. He had a glare that seemed to be able to see your inner soul. His name was Fuzen. And, he was the older brother.

The girl on the other hand took after her mother. Her hair was short just below her elbows always held up with a red ribbon. A present from her mother. The girl had blue eyes lighter than her mothers, the color of the sky. Her cheeks were a nice rosy color and when she broke into a smile, two deep dimples presented themselves. She was carefree like a soaring bird. Her name was Sayuri. And, she was the younger sister.

Today looked like a normal day, but in fact it wasn't. It was Sayuri's birthday. A day to be celebrated. You see she wasn't what people would actually call normal. Since as long as she could remember she could always control water.

At first her so 'called' power started with that when she was near water she was able to manipulate it to do whatever she wanted. But also, when she grew older her powers grew stronger. Now she was able to make water seem out of nowhere. Unbelievable.

Now, you may be wondering what the Wajin village people thought of this 'power'. Did they think she was a monster? Did they think she was a freak? No, far from it in fact. They though Sayuri was a blessing from god. To control such a peaceful element must be a miracle. So, they took her in with open arms. No one really looked at her any differently.

She was the only one in her family who could do the unexplained. No one in the village was allowed to speak of her power to outsiders or else they would be killed in a slow, gruesome way with their family members. Harsh? Maybe, but it was a rule that must not be broken. Anyway, you will find more about Sayuri power's later.

So, today was her birthday. She woke up only to come face to face with her mother eager to be the first today to say 'happy birthday' as well as give Sayuri a 'birthday breakfast'. Sayuri had to accept it as she knew that if she didn't her mother would give her that 'look' that made her feel so bad almost like she was strangling a little puppy while driving over an old women.

"So, what are you planning to do on your special day Sayuri-Chan?" Paige, her mother asked her heartwarming smile plastered on her face.

"Ano (um) nothing much. I was just planning to have a chill day. You know lazy around while watching some anime shows. I don't really want anyone to make such a big deal out of my birthday." Sayuri informed followed by a yawn.

Yes, she knew about anime. Even though her village was a secluded place anime had still gotten through its boundaries. She loved anime shows. She loved the complex story lines as well as all the humor within it. Even though she didn't own a laptop, computer or a television she still managed to catch up on it when she went into the city. There she could just use the public library computers to watch to her heart content. Which she was planning on doing today.

"Oh. I know about that weird little obsession. What was your favorite show again? Two pies? One fleas...?" her mother said confusingly.

"One piece. It's name is one piece." Sayuri said with a sigh.

One piece just had to be her favorite. She loved all the characters in it and how they all were so funny. Even in the worse situations they still managed to laugh and mock about The whole story line was great as well. Everyone all running to gain one thing, and one thing only. How the world was so twisted around? That the pirates were seen as good guys, yet the government the 'marines' were seen as the baddies.

Although another one good thing was the manga books about One Piece. She hadn't read that far in the manga almost the same part she was on in the anime show but she loved the manga. All of them were always scattered around the house which usually would get her in to trouble.

"Ah, Hai (yes). I still don't understand what you see in all that". her mother commented.

Sayuri's response was to stick her tongue out. But... then she remembered something important.

"Okaasan (mother), where is Onee-san (brother)?" Sayuri asked.

"Fuzen-Kun? Gomen (sorry) but I haven't seem since yesterday. Don't worry. I'm sure you will see him soon. He would never miss your birthday." her mother said.

"Hai (yes) I know. Anyway, I better start getting ready to go to the library. But, please do not go overboard with the party." Sayuri begged.

Her mother nodded her head vigorously agreeing to her daughters pleading before going out of the room. Unknown to them, it looked like they had an intruder listening in to the conversation. smirking to himself.

_'Almost time. It is almost time for me to get what I want. Just a little longer. A litter longer.' he thought to himself with a big, Cheshire grin on his face._

* * *

Her mother didn't take her pleading into account. When Sayuri arrived home she found her house covered in decoration while nearly all the village had gathered around for the party.

It lasted for a grueling six hours. Yes, she really did like a party but she didn't like it when the celebration had something to do with her. She didn't know why but it really put her on edge. Yet, she couldn't exactly tell everyone to get lost...could she?

Not only that but the last episode she watched on One Piece actually made her feel kinda depressed. Luffy (he favorite character by far) as well as Franky, Robin and Smoker and Tashigi all suddenly fall unconscious. What the hell was up with that? She really is starting to hurt this Caesar guy.

So she decided to make the most out of it. She was now seventeen after all. A very interesting age. Caught between sixteen and eighteen two very important ages. The party actually went well. Her father was actually there as well, staying for at least an hour before he had to go out mumbling about 'imbeciles' and 'hooligans'.

The only thing that seemed strange was that her brother, Fuzen was no where to be seen. Where was he? Why hadn't she seen him all day? He should have been in the party. He liked parties way more than her. Also he was known as a hero in the village. He was a savior. He was very popular. Especially among the girls. Like when he didn't seem to show up for the party girls started to cry and whine about how they miss their chance of getting 'married'.

Sayuri sighed as she slipped in to her nightgown. It was basically a long white dress with no design. It was plain. Dull. She didn't really like it much but eh, she couldn't do anything about it.

She was about to slip in her bed, when suddenly the door to her room creaked open. Her room was really massive by the way. Her bed was a king sized bed that was on a raised platform. Her walls were a dark blue color covered with anime posters. Her floor was wooden and a big closet was on the far side of the room. It wasn't really modern but it would do.

Anyway, Sayuri looked up to the door only to find her brother stood there leaning against the frame.

"Onee-san (brother)!" Sayuri exclaimed "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Here and there." Fuzen replied with a shrug, his face emotionless. His voice sounded much colder than usual. Much farther.

"Is everything okay Onee-san (brother)?" Sayuri asked spotting his peculiar behavior.

"Oh, everything is just fine. Gomen (sorry) I couldn't come to your party. I was just...planning something." Fuzen said before a big grin broke on his face.

It was weird to see him smile. It didn't suit him. It was like his skin stretched out on his face to fix in with the sudden unfamiliar jaw movement. Sayuri could feel her heart thud in her chest. Something wasn't right. She could feel it deep within her. Something was different about him. Something creepy. Something...evil.

Before she could voice any of her thoughts her brother disappeared from view, only to re-appear before her breaking her personal space while clamping a hand over her mouth. His face was inches from hers. His black eyes seemed so much darker with a hint of emotion she had never seen before. Malice.

"Now, now. Don't think so much. We don't want that pretty brain of your to go in overdrive." he said mockingly still staring at her like...like... she was a piece of rubbish.

Now, she was truly terrified. How was he be so fast? How could he have just appeared right in front of her in a blink of her eye. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have been able to do that. And, why was he holding her down like this. His hand was gripping her arm tightly almost to the point where it was hurting painfully. He had never hurt her like this. Ever. He was always so gentle with her.

"You don't know how long I waited for this. How long I waited to do this." her brother hissed in her face his grin grew even wider if that was possible.

Sayuri now wanted to scream. What the hell was her brother talking about? Why was he doing this to her? Was this even her brother?

"Every day past where I had to wait. Wait for god knows how fucking long. No more. I couldn't wait for this day. The day where I could take control." he snarled in to her face.

What was he doing? Tears started to fill Sayuri eyes as she could barely breathe now. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to heave some air into herself.

"I know that look in your eyes. I bet your thinking...'why is Onee-san doing something like this?'" Funzen mocked in a high-pitched voice "Well, let me tell you for starters is that I lied. I lied about everything. I seriously don't care about you or anybody. I am not the brother you think I am." he claimed.

Tears were now falling down her face as she choked on her breath. His thick, meaty hand still was clamped over her mouth stopping any sound from coming from her.

"You know your not the only one with powers. Your power is nothing compared to mine. Yes, I actually do have powers. Strong powers. I always kept it hidden. But not anymore. I will be showing them off now." Fuzen whispered in her right ear as his cold lips brushed against it.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat staring in her brothers eyes. Her powers. She had to use it NOW! But before she could even think about it, her brothers spoke again...

"Now stop. You don't want to do that. Are you ready for your birthday present sister?" Fuzen said coldly the smile still etched on his face.

Suddenly, everything in Sayuri's world went so blank.

* * *

It was cold. So cold. She was freezing to the bone. It's dark. So dark. Black is all she could see. She hated it. Sayuri hated this. Why was everything so cold and dark. Where was everybody? Where was she?

Light. She sees it now. It's not far away from her. There. It's coming closer to her. But... she's not moving. She can't move. It's like she is frozen in place. She doesn't even know if she is standing, sitting or lying down. Why was she here? What happened?

Then, it all comes back to her. Her birthday. The party. Her brother.

_Onee-san (brother)? What was he doing? Why was he acting like that? Was he really going to hurt me? _Sayuri thought in her mind.

Well, seeing how she was now it seemed like he did do something to her.

There the light now is in front of her. The light is in a shape of a rectangle. And, it isn't just one light. It's lot's of them. They are forming pictures. Moving pictures. Like Sayuri is watching a scene in a show. Like she is watching television.

Sayuri sees a girl. The girl has straight blonde hair. And, blue eyes that seems so dull and lifeless. The girl looks familiar. WAIT! It's...her.

_How can that be? How is that me? I am me. No, but that has to be me. I look exactly the same. That is me.' _Sayuri thinks in her head.

The girl who she know establishes as 'her', seems to be walking through a hallway. No, now she has open the door to a room. A bed is in front of 'her'. There are people inside. A man and women sleeping soundless. Sayuri watches as 'she' raises a hand. Only to see some sharp-looking sword in her hand.

_'NOOOOO!'_ Sayuri screams and she wanted to scream it out loud but she can't. She watches as 'she' brings the sword down on the couple in bed. Blood. Everywhere. All over her. Staining her white nightgown. Her hands. Her face. Her hair.

Now 'she' turns around leaving the dead couple. 'She' walks towards another door. Opens it. There is three little kids inside the bed. Sayuri watches as 'she' does the same action as before. Raises the sword to strike down. 'She' kills the little children. More blood.

Sayuri screams but it doesn't stop there. Sayuri can only watch as the girl on the 'television' screen that looks like her walked to different houses killing people. Old people, adults, children and even babies. Some of them Sayuri knows. Her friends. The girl in the 'television' kills them with no remorse.

Sayuri begs in her mind to make it stop. To make all this bloodshed on her hand stop. But... it doesn't. It hurts her. Every kill is like a knife to Sayuri own gut. She feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest.

Finally, the girl in the 'television' walked up to a house Sayuri recognizes. It was her house. She watches as the girl walked up to the door to find someone waiting there. Her brother.

Fuzen was leaning against the door, that smirk still across his face. When she sees Fuzen look at the girl who looks like Sayuri his eyes seem to light up.

"Good pet." he mummers as he reached a hand and stroked her cheek.

The girl who looks like Sayuri does not reply.

"Now, let's go on." Fuzen said as he opens the door towards the home.

The girl who looks like Sayuri obeyed.

It's not long before they enter the living room where her Paige and Prabbu are. They both stood up and notice there children instantly especially the girl who looks like Sayuri covered in blood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prabbu shouted his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Kill him." Fuzen said.

Two simple words. The girl who looks like Sayruri obeyed running up to Sayuri father. 'She' draws the sword back and slashed it across her fathers chest deeply as fast at lightning. Blood shoots out of the wound. Her father lets out a hallow scream before he falls on the ground. Dead.

_'WHY?' _Sayuri thought in her mind. _'Why is the girl who looks like me doing this? Why did 'she' kill otosan (father) on her Onee-san (brother) command? _

In the television Sayuri mother looks shock. Her body seemed to be trembling with fear.

"Why?" she whispered brokenly.

"because I wanted too." Fuzen said before looking at the girl who looked like Sayuri.

"Kill her too."

Again simple words. The girl who looks like Sayuri obeyed, rushing up to Sayuri mother. The mother doesn't move at all seeming like she already knows her fate.

The girl who looks like Sayuri plunged the sword in her mothers gut. Suddenly, Sayuri heard a echoing click followed by everything going blank once again.

* * *

Sayuri opens her eyes almost immediately to come face to face with her pale face looking mother. Her blue eyes seem to dim. Sayuri looked down not believing it. There she finds a sword in her mothers gut. Her hands holding the sword.

"Okaasan (mother)." Sayuri whispered not believing that she had truly did this.

But this wasn't a dream. She had just plunged a sword in her mothers gut. She couldn't have done that.

"Sayuri," her mother choked out "Ai shi teru (I love you)."

Then he mother head flicked back showing that she was now dead.

Sayuri let go of the handle and fell to the ground on her knees. How could this happen? How?

A scream ripped out from her throat as tears flooded down her face. Her parents were dead. They were killed by her. Her whole body shook with all the emotion raging through her brother. Until one became dominate. Rage.

"YOU!" Sayuri roared as she bounded to her emotionless brother "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"How?" Fuzen muttered with that fucking smile still on his face "well, that is quiet easy. All I did was take control of you. You know that's one of my powers. I can take control of your body... well anyone's in fact. It's quiet interesting. All I do is force a person's mind in to the farthest part of the brain and take control of the body. In this way you can still see what you are doing but can't do anything to stop it. That's what happened right? You saw all the murders that you commit like you were viewing it as an outsider. In third person view. That's what makes it more horrible then just simple mind control. Why? Because you actually know what your doing."

Sayuri looked dumb founded at her brother. He did this. To her. Why did he do this?

"Why did you make me kill everyone? Why did you make me kill Otosan (father)? Why did you make me kill... Okassan (mother)?" Sayuri asked heart brokenly.

"Like I said before. Because I wanted too." Fuzen said with a wave of his hand almost like he brushing it off.

"LIKE FUCK BECAUSE YOU WANTED TOO. TELL ME THE REAL REASON. WHY DID YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?" Sayuri screamed.

Her brother didn't reply.

Instead he walked in front of her towards the table place in the middle of two sofas that were opposite each other. He picked up something off it. A book. A manga book. It was One Piece.

"You know I always was interested in this. It seemed like this world is interesting. I always like the idea of being a marine." Fuzen mused completely ignoring her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?" Sayuri shouted.

"Tut-tut. Swearing like a sailor isn't good manners sister."

"WHY YOU-"

"Let's play a game." Fuzen interrupted her.

"H-Huh" Sayuri said her voice dimming down to a whisper.

"I said let's play a game. I will send us both to this world. The world of One Piece. And, everything that happens there will be real. Now, there will be only two ways to get out of the game and come back to this world. One is by finding the ultimate thing which in this case is this 'One Piece'. The second way is by killing me." Fuzen said.

Sayuri couldn't believe it. Send them to One Piece? That wasn't possible. He couldn't do that. Could he?

"This is your second birthday present. Why aren't you lucky?"

Suddenly Fuzen was once again in front of her and enclosed his hand around her neck. His grip was hard as he brought her upwards picking her off the floor until she was up in the air. Sayuri hands instantly shot up to her neck to pry her brother's hand off but she failed miserably.

"However I must warn you. When I send you to this world, you have to come after me. You have to play the game and not just sit around. And, let me assure you that if you don't play the game, then I will come for you." he warned.

Before Sayuri could reply once again everything went blank.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Sorry if it seems a bit gory or anything. I promise it will get more funnier and lighter later on. I know I left out a lot of things like details on Sayuri power but I did that on purpose. I want to go on to those things later on. Anyway don't you just hate Fuzen? So, REVIEW please so I know what you think and I might update sooner.**

**THANK YOU AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
